Prisonnier
by Seriha
Summary: Grimmjow Jaggerjack, condamné à mort pour avoir tuer de ses mains un clan entier, fais la rencontre de Kurosaki Ichigo, un jeune psychologue. Cependant, le jour de son exécution est arrivé. "Je veux que tu sois présent lors de mon exécution..." Grimmjow J. (OS - UA - Death fic)


Prisonnier

.

.

_« Je veux que tu sois présent lors de mon exécution... »_

.

.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre, le grincement des charnières usées par le temps, des bruits de pas qui claquent durement sur le sol froid... Voilà à quoi se résumait les divers sons que l'on entendait de l'autre côté de ce couloir. Un couloir sombre qui, au fur et à mesure que l'on s'y aventurait, les lumières s'allumaient difficilement, n'ayant pas été changée depuis des années. Quoi de plus lugubre ?

Les portes métalliques étaient blindées, quelquefois, on entendait des coups, frappés pour faire entendre que l'on existait encore, que ce n'était pas fini. Mais une seule cellule de cette prison était calme. Oui, les deux hommes qui s'aventuraient d'un pas affreusement lent, laissant entendre la plus infime respiration dans ce couloir maintenant silencieux, savaient que ce n'était pas un prisonnier comme les autres.

Depuis qu'il travaillait ici, Muguruma Kensei, gardien de la prison de Karakura, avait toujours trouvé qu'il était le seul prisonnier, à qui l'on ne devait faire aucun reproche, aucune remarque, aussi futile ne soit elle, car malgré son calme permanent, ce prisonnier était sans doute le plus dangereux de toute cette prison. Lui qui, habituellement aimait se faire respecter, que les prisonniers baissent leur regard lorsqu'il entrait dans une pièce, perdant toute envie quelconque de parler, avait abandonné cette idée en voyant cet homme aux allures sauvages.

La prison avait de suite fait appel à un psychologue, un gamin, qui venait juste d'entrer dans le métier. En général, on prenait des gens plus expérimenté pour ce genre d'occasion, mais là... C'était différent. Grimmjow Jaggerjack, avait tué de ses _« propres »_ mains une centaine de personnes. Oui, il l'avait fait sans arme, avec un sourire carnassier. Ses coups étaient d'une telle puissance, qu'il pouvait vous transpercer la poitrine avec ses mains.

Un animal, se disait Kensei, rien de plus. Et pourtant, lorsqu'il était arrivé ici, c'est comme s'il avait perdu toute volonté. Il restait dans sa cellule, allongé sur sa banquette, regardant par la petite lucarne barricadée. D'ici, il avait sûrement une meilleure vue que n'importe quel prisonnier sur le monde extérieur. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il ne sortait jamais.

Les deux hommes qui étaient entrés dans le couloir, s'arrêtèrent devant la porte numéro six. La cellule de Grimmjow. Il devait encore être en train de rêvasser... D'un coup de matraque, Kensei frappa la porte, faisant résonner un bruit métallique dans toute la pièce. Les autres prisonniers devinrent fous. Ils savaient ce qui se passait.

« Grimmjow, tu as une heure. Pas plus, passé ce délai, on viendra te chercher. » dit-il froidement, ouvrant la porte au garçon qui le suivait.

Le prisonnier n'avait pas réagi, il savait que ce moment arriverait. Le jour de son exécution.

Il était le dernier _« privilégier »_ à avoir droit à la chaise électrique, avant que cette méthode d'exécution ne soit définitivement abolie. Une fin pour le moins originale, car s'il avait retardé son massacre d'une journée, il n'aurait pas eu cette _« chance »_ de passer sur le grill, comme il le disait si bien. Oui, demain, les lois seraient définitivement votées, et la peine de mort serait abolie.

Et pourtant. Kensei quitta le couloir, laissant le jeune garçon entrer dans la cellule du prisonnier. Bizarrement, lorsqu'il était là, Grimmjow semblait vivant. Pas comme un fantôme qui errait, sans but, sachant pertinemment que sa fin était de plus en plus proche. Non, il retrouvait une sorte de joie de vivre, si l'on pouvait dire ça.

Le garçon en question était Kurosaki Ichigo, un jeune homme pas très grand, fin, fils d'une famille aisée et pour cause, cela se reflétait dans sa manière d'agir. Il arborait un costume noir avec une chemise blanche et une cravate parfaitement nouée à son cou et sous son bras, il avait un dossier.

Il était devenu psychologue rien que pour pouvoir approcher cet homme qu'il avait vu aux informations. C'est assez extraordinaire, lorsqu'on compte le nombre d'année d'étude requis pour un tel métier. Mais Grimmjow était là depuis tellement longtemps...

Sa chevelure rousse disparaissait alors qu'il fermait la porte derrière lui, entrant dans _« l'antre du diable »_. Les gardiens s'amusaient comme ils le pouvaient, les journées n'étaient pas toutes joyeuses, surtout aujourd'hui.

Comme il l'avait imaginé, le bleuté était allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière sa nuque, orienté vers la petite lucarne, seul signe d'une liberté impossible à atteindre. Ichigo prit une chaise en bois et s'installa à côté de lui, déposant ses dossiers au sol.

« C'est sûrement le plus bel endroit du monde, pour toi... » souffla-t-il, imperceptible.

Il ne tournait même pas la tête vers lui et se contenta de soupirer quelque chose, de plus ou moins proche d'un « oui ». En effet, derrière cette petite fenêtre barricadée, on pouvait nettement distinguer un fleuve où l'eau brillait sous le soleil, entouré d'herbe fraichement coupée. Et, dans ce paysage, il n'y avait qu'un arbre que l'on pouvait apercevoir.

« Chaque fois que je viens ici, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que tu aimerais t'allonger sous cet arbre. »

Et il savait qu'il avait raison. Le condamné lui confiait souvent que, pendant son enfance, il passait ses journées dans des parcs, à rêvasser en observant les nuages passer. Il séchait allégrement les cours pour aller sur le toit, fumer, dormir. Une vie paresseuse qui montrait bien le genre de personne qu'il était avant le drame. Et Ichigo ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'un tel acte ne pouvait pas avoir été commis sans une bonne raison.

Grimmjow avait toujours aimé se battre, mais là, ça dépassait l'entendement humain. Sa petite sœur, Nell, avait été kidnappée par un groupe de yakuza qui voulait absolument l'atteindre pour qu'il rejoigne leur organisation. Et il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à l'époque. Il s'était jeté dans le tas, comme il disait. Accompagné de quelques personnes qu'il avait fait innocenter lors de procès. Stark, Hallibel, Ulquiorra et Szayel. Les seuls amis qu'il avait et pour qui il aurait fait n'importe quoi. Alors oui, il avait tué tout ce clan, se battant avec une force physique pure, avec l'aide de ces personnes. Mais c'était pour sauver sa sœur qui, malheureusement, avait été tuée, elle aussi...

« Ichigo... » souffla-t-il

Le susnommé sortit de ses pensées, surpris qu'il s'adresse à lui, comme à chaque fois.

« Oui ? »  
« Je veux que tu sois présent lors de mon exécution. » avait-il dit, sans expression sur son visage.  
« Je... »  
« Ce n'est pas une suggestion. Tu n'as pas le droit de refuser. »

Et il tournait la tête vers lui, pour la première fois de la journée. Ichigo parvint à distinguer une petite lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux d'un bleu magnifique. Il avait toujours trouvé cet homme attrayant, mais la tenue de prisonnier cassait le bleu pur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux, rappelant sans cesse la raison pour laquelle il était là.

« Je crois que j'ai bien fait de mettre ce costume finalement. » finit-il par répondre.

Pour toute réponse, le prisonnier laissa échapper un mince rire, à peine audible. Il aimait ce garçon, car même dans des situations tragiques comme aujourd'hui, il trouvait toujours le moyen de le laisser s'évader de la dure réalité à laquelle il allait être confronté dans quelques minutes.

« Tu crois qu'on se reverra, un jour ? » osa le rouquin.

Grimmjow parut surpris, certes, il avait une relation plus qu'ambigüe avec le jeune homme, qui durait depuis quelques mois maintenant. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait l'atteindre, comme lui avait su percer sa coquille d'acier. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux flamboyants, descendit vers sa nuque et l'attira vers lui pour un dernier baiser.

Ichigo sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et pourtant, il ne cassa pas le contact, l'approfondissant en passant sa langue sur les lèvres gercées du prisonnier qui, lui, s'empressa de lui laisser le passage pour caresser cette langue douce et sucrée qu'il aimait tant.

Oui, aujourd'hui, ils se sépareraient. Grimmjow rompit le contact un court instant et regarda le jeune homme dans les yeux.

« Dis leur que mon corps doit être enterré sous cet arbre » il ponctua sa phrase dans un geste vers l'endroit qu'il contemplait pendant des heures. Ichigo ferma les yeux et hocha la tête, se penchant pour prendre un papier dans sa pochette. Il écrivit quelques mots, indiquant la requête du condamné, avant d'être attiré au-dessus de celui-ci.  
« Qu'est-c... »

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase, déjà, les lèvres du prisonnier repartaient à l'assaut de sa bouche, passant vivement ses mains dans ses doux cheveux et ainsi attirer son corps plus près de lui. C'est tout ce qu'il voulait, un dernier contact.

Ichigo finit par se laisser aller dans cette étreinte, fermant les yeux. En réalité, il l'espérait depuis un long moment déjà. Mais il ne put étaler ses pensées plus longtemps, quand il sentit les mains de son prisonnier caresser son dos, passant sous la veste de son costume, qu'il finit par enlever.

À califourchon sur le condamné, Ichigo se redressa d'un coup, cassant le baiser pour dénouer sa cravate. Dans ses yeux, il pouvait lire tout le désir du monde. Ils brillaient comme l'eau de ce fleuve et étaient assombrit par le désir maintenant omniprésent dans son corps. Aussi, lorsqu'il se lécha les lèvres, Grimmjow ne tint plus et fit sauter les boutons de sa chemise, dévoilant ainsi le torse hâlé et finement musclé du psychologue.

Ichigo glissa ses lèvres dans le cou du bleuté, suçotant la peau musquée et se raidit lorsqu'il sentit les mains rugueuses sur son torse, ses doigts roulant sur ses tétons déjà durcit. À ce contact, il laissa échapper un gémissement qui, dans la passion du moment ne fit qu'attiser le désir du plus vieux.

Hésitant au début, le rouquin passa une main sur la fermeture éclaire de cette affreuse combinaison orange. Puis, finalement, il la fit glisser, dévoilant un t-shirt blanc et un bout de tissu noir, qui était sûrement le sous-vêtement du condamné.

Sa chemise tomba au sol, rejoignant sa veste noire et sa cravate, leur langue se rejoignait dans une danse enflammée, pendant que le plus jeune retirait difficilement le vêtement du prisonnier. Tout en le caressant et en collant un peu plus son torse sur ce corps musclé, il fit passer les bras du bleuté hors de la combinaison, pouvant enfin apercevoir la peau de ses bras au teint légèrement bronzé. Il lui enleva également son t-shirt à la hâte et s'arrêta un instant pour contempler ce torse puissant qui s'offrait pour la première fois à ses yeux.

Il laissa son regard vagabonder sur ses muscles, imaginant avec envie ses mains se poser dessus, mais revint rapidement à la réalité lorsqu'une des mains du prisonnier s'aventura sur la bosse de son pantalon, maintenant bien visible. Un nouveau gémissement se fraya un chemin hors ses lèvres rougit par les différents baisers qu'ils avaient échangé.

« Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir plus longtemps, si tu continues à me regarder avec un tel appétit... » dit-il avec une voix chaude et rauque, au creux de son oreille.

Le psychologue rougit en entendant cette phrase et détourna le regard furtivement. Grimmjow plongea dans son cou, suçotant et mordillant la peau sucrée. Le rouquin rejeta la tête en arrière, offrant cette parcelle de peau à son tortionnaire. Oui, Ichigo mourrait d'envie d'aller plus loin et plus rapidement. Mais il savait aussi que lorsque tout cela serait terminé, il ne le reverrait plus avant un long moment. À cette pensée, il se raidit, plaçant ses mains sur les épaules du condamné pour l'écarter un peu et regarder son visage. Il cala sa tête au creux de son cou, posant une main sur son cœur. Il battait, rapidement.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il, hésitant un peu.

Ichigo ne répondit rien et se contenta de caresser lentement la peau du torse de son futur amant. Il voulait profiter, imprimer chacun de ces gestes, les effluves de son parfum, les regards qu'il posait sur lui. Prendre son temps pour s'en rappeler jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Grimmjow tenta un baiser, comprenant les pensées du psychologue. Il pressa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis, un contact doux et léger. Presque inexistant.

« Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées... » dit-il, détournant le regard.  
« Ne pense pas, s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas gâcher un moment pareil. »

Et sur ces mots, il caressa le dos d'Ichigo, l'aidant à se redresser pour lui faire de nouveau face. Il se pencha sur son cou, déposant une multitude de baiser plus ou moins appuyés par endroit. Descendant lentement sur son épaule, s'aventurant sur son torse, avant de prendre un téton rosé entre ses lèvres.

Ichigo reposa une main sur l'épaule du bleuté, le serrant contre lui dans une étreinte intime et chaude. Oui, il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à cela, pas maintenant. Il devait profiter, se laisser aller, depuis le temps qu'il le voulait.

Une larme roula sur sa joue avant qu'il ne reprenne ses caresses. Dans un mouvement se voulant plus dur, Grimmjow se releva, plaquant le rouquin sur la banquette. Il se posta au-dessus de lui, observant son visage avant de laisser une main vagabonder vers son entrejambe. Il défit le bouton de ce pantalon noir et droit qui, décidément, commençait à se faire trop serrer pour le jeune homme. En descendant lentement la fermeture éclaire qui, pour Ichigo sembla prendre des années afin de libérer son entrejambe gonflée et emprisonnée sous le tissu, il entendit un soupir soulagé s'échapper de ses lèvres si tentantes, qu'il reprit en laissant le pantalon glisser jusqu'aux chevilles du rouquin.

Il était pratiquement nu devant lui, une seule et dernière barrière de tissus qui l'empêchait avant de vraiment passer à l'acte. Grimmjow déposa des baisers papillons sur le torse doré, descendant de plus en plus bas, encouragé par les soupirs d'aise du jeune homme sous lui.

Kurosaki se pinça les lèvres, voulant à tout prix s'empêcher de gémir une nouvelle fois, lorsqu'il sentit à nouveau cette main se poser sur son entrejambe. Il avait chaud, terriblement chaud. Il ouvrit un œil en direction de Grimmjow, qui arborait une expression à peine sadique sur le visage, avec un sourire en coin, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que lui aussi, était attentif à la moindre de ses réactions. Et, dans un mouvement rapide, il fit glisser la dernière barrière, dévoilant maintenant le membre gonflé d'Ichigo, qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir, passant un bras sur ses yeux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien m'occuper de toi. »

Et sur ces mots, il souffla sur le membre fièrement dressé avant de passer sa langue de tout son long. Ichigo écarquilla les yeux, un gémissement plaintif sortant de ses lèvres.

« Grimmjow... » articulant difficilement, il se mit à trembler en sentant cette langue passer sur son membre.

Le susnommé esquissa un sourire. Le tenant fermement dans une main, il lui lança un regard doux avant de presser ses lèvres sur le gland, suintant déjà tellement l'excitation était au summum. Et, d'un coup, il le fit glisser entièrement dans sa bouche chaude et humide.

« Aah !... »

Il en criait presque. Il sentait ses lèvres se glisser sur sa colonne de chair, la langue du bleuté qui le titillait sans la moindre pudeur. Il ne put retenir ses gémissements plus longtemps, passant une main dans les cheveux sauvagement ébouriffés du prisonnier.

« Grimm... J-je... »  
« Je sais » le coupa-t-il.

Et pourtant, il ne cessa pas ses vas-et-viens, accélérant même la cadence et, dans un ultime coup de langue, le garçon se cambra violemment. Il sentit le rouquin se répandre dans sa bouche, gémissant son nom. Grimmjow, avalant la semence chaude de son amant, se délectait de chaque syllabe qu'il prononçait. Il haletait, tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration. Le bleuté remonta à sa hauteur pour l'embrasser, le contact fut bref, par manque de souffle pour le plus jeune. Lorsqu'il se calma un peu, Grimmjow se redressa, abaissant sa combinaison pour la jeter auprès des autres vêtements qui jonchaient sur le sol, dans un tas informe.

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de le trouver incroyablement désirable. Et, à peine remit de son orgasme, il sentait déjà le désir monter à nouveau en lui.

Il tendit un bras au hasard, espérant tomber sur la nuque du plus grand pour l'attirer contre lui, pendant que l'autre faisait glisser son sous-vêtement à ses genoux. Mais il eut à peine le temps de toucher sa peau que, déjà, il sentait le corps brûlant du bleuté contre sa peau légèrement humide. Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser, leur langue s'emmêlaient, se séparaient pour mieux se retrouver et Ichigo ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il sentit un doigt frôler son intimité.

Grimmjow lui chuchota quelques mots d'une voix rauque et haletante, lui non plus ne pouvait plus se retenir. La vision de ce corps se tordant sous le plaisir qu'il lui affligeait était la plus érotique des scènes qu'il lui avait été donnée de voir. Et pour cause, il enfonça lentement un doigt en lui, embrassant son cou pour faire passer la douleur.

Ichigo se raidit un peu sous l'intrusion, mais en fut vite déconcentré par la bouche du prisonnier qui reprenait ses caresses de son autre main. Ainsi, il fit passer deux autres doigts qui, cette fois-ci, ne put empêcher le rouquin d'échapper un cri de douleur. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça, et bizarrement, il n'était pas déçu que cela soit avec lui. Après quelques mouvements agiles de la part de Grimmjow, le psychologue se détendit un peu et se mit même à apprécier l'intrusion, commençant par des soupirs, allant jusqu'aux gémissements.

Grimmjow retira ses doigts et se pencha vers l'oreille du rouquin, tout en pressant son membre gonflé sur son entrée. À ce contact, Ichigo écarquilla les yeux.

« Ça risque de faire un peu mal... Désolé. »

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, il s'enfonçait lentement en lui. Ichigo se crispa, fermant les yeux et pinçant ses lèvres sous la douleur. Malgré la préparation de la part du plus vieux, c'était tout bonnement différent de trois simples doigts... Aussi, une fois qu'il fut complètement en lui, il laissa le temps à son amant de reprendre ses esprits, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux et sur sa nuque pour le détendre un peu. Il sentit le corps du plus jeune amorcer un mouvement sur la verge tendue se trouvant en lui.

« Bordel... » lâcha Grimmjow.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction de la part du rouquin. C'était bon. Il le sentait bouger sous lui, cherchant son propre plaisir. Jusqu'à ce que le bleuté attrapa ses hanches et s'enfonça plus durement en lui.

« Mmh !... Grimm... » sous ce coup, il se tendit un peu plus.

Le bleuté venait de heurter de plein fouet sa prostate, déclenchant une vague de plaisir chez le rouquin. À chaque mouvement, il accélérait un peu plus, encouragé par les soupirs d'aise de son amant. Les parois autour de sa verge se contractait de plus en plus et les gémissements des deux hommes se mêlaient, scellant l'instant.

Sentant la fin venir, Grimmjow attrapa le membre palpitant d'Ichigo et le caressa au rythme de ses coups de reins. Une dernière fois, le plus vieux captura ses lèvres et, lorsque leur langue se touchèrent, ils virent ensemble, dans un ultime gémissement. Il se laissa aller sur le corps fin de son amant dont la poitrine se soulevait. Il avait les yeux fermés, un bras sur ses yeux, comme pour trouver un repère.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se retira de cet antre chaud et serré et roula sur le côté. Ichigo attrapa sa veste, sortant à la hâte un paquet de mouchoir, faisant tomber quelques objets au passage. Il essuyait, tremblant, son abdomen ainsi que celui de Grimmjow, encore secoué par l'orgasme.

Ils se redressèrent vivement, entendant les bruits de pas au fond du couloir. Le moment était venu.

Ils s'habillèrent sans un regard, sans un mot. Ne sachant que dire dans un moment pareil. Une fois habillé, Ichigo jeta un œil sur son amant d'une journée, seulement et ne put s'empêcher de se caler contre son dos, passant ses mains entre ses bras pour les poser sur son ventre.

Grimmjow se sentit apaisé par ce contact et caressa les avant-bras du rouquin. Lorsqu'un nouveau coup de matraque contre la porte les fit sursauter, il s'écarta du plus jeune et s'assit sur la banquette qu'il avait occupé depuis plus d'une dizaine d'année maintenant.

La porte s'ouvrit, faisant à nouveau grincer les charnières. Deux gardiens en plus de Kensei étaient là, apportant chaînes et menottes. Ichigo ne savait que faire, il était abasourdit, revenant brutalement à la réalité lorsqu'il vit les chaînes entourer les poignets et les chevilles de Grimmjow.

« Bien, suivez-moi. Nous avons fait venir vos amis, à votre demande. Ils attendent dans la salle. »

Et sur ces mots, Grimmjow quitta sa cellule, adressant un dernier regard à Ichigo, perdu. Il traversa le couloir d'un pas lent, le rouquin le suivait de loin, derrière lui. Dans les autres cellules, les prisonniers étaient fous, ils criaient pour la mort de leur compagnon.

Ils furent rapidement amener à la salle d'exécution. Ichigo alla dans une pièce adjacente, rejoignant les amis de Grimmjow, qui attendaient, assis, derrière une vitre de verre. Alors que le prisonnier s'asseyait et était solidement attaché à la chaise, il s'approcha de la vitre, posant une main sur le verre dur et froid.

Il vit la tête de Grimmjow se redresser vers lui, alors qu'on lui rasait ses magnifiques cheveux et qu'une éponge humide était placée sur son crâne. Avant que l'engin ne soit placé sur sa tête, il sourit, non pas tristement, mais sereinement. Ce qui surpris le jeune psychologue.

Alors que la première décharge allait arriver, il bougea ses lèvres, sans un bruit. Ichigo alla trouver un gardien le plus rapidement, se souvenant de la demande du prisonnier. Et, dans un geste, alors que les cris de douleur de son amant se faisaient entendre, il attrapa l'arme du gardien, laissant tomber la feuille de papier où les derniers vœux de Grimmjow avaient été formulés.

Un bruit sourd. Un corps qui tombe à terre, dans une marre de sang. Des cris apeurés. Et tout devint noir.

« Oui, on se reverra. Je t'aime »

Voilà ce qu'il avait dit, dans un silence pesant. Et Ichigo n'avait pu résister à l'envie de le rejoindre, là, maintenant. Plus tard, Kensei ramassa la feuille qui était tombée des mains du jeune psychologue _« enterrez-nous sous l'arbre, à côté de la cellule de Grimmjow »_. Il serra la feuille dans ses mains et ordonna le transport des corps à cet endroit précis.

Une semaine plus tard, deux tombes ornaient ce paisible paysage que Grimmjow aimait tant...

.

.

FIN

.

.

* * *

_**Infos complémentaires**  
_

**Auteur** : Seriha

**Titre** : Prisonnier

**Disclaimer** : T. Kubo

**Personnages** : Gimmjow/Ichigo

**Thème** : Drame, Amour, Death-fic - UA


End file.
